Hemmelighet
by OnceLer23
Summary: A veces uno no se da cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, o cómo de un rato al otro puede cambiar tú vida. Yo jamás creí que nuestro destino estuviera trazado, que hubo alguien que escribió la historia que deberíamos seguir. Jamás lo creí, pero a veces hay algo o alguien que te hace cambiar de parecer. Au. Universo Alternativo. Mi primer fic Yei :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Primer Fic Yei, realmente no se que escribir, estoy tan emocionada. Bueno este fic va a constar de 2 partes las dos van a ser en especial largas, o eso creo. Si les gustó review, follow, favorite y si no...también xD. Dejen comentarios de que les pareció o en que debería mejorar, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios. Bueno disfruten de la lectura :D **

A veces uno no se da cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, o cómo de un rato al otro puede cambiar tú vida.

Yo jamás creí que nuestro destino estuviera trazado, que hubo alguien que escribió la historia que deberíamos seguir. Jamás lo creí, pero a veces hay algo o alguien que te hace cambiar de parecer.

Otro lunes más, hoy empiezo mi primer semestre en la universidad, no me apetece ir, quiero seguir durmiendo, al final mi conciencia otra vez me convence, tengo que levantarme.

Hace mucho frío, no puedo tomar un baño así, me dará una hipotermia. Otra vez mi conciencia me controla.

Me pongo unos jeans cómodos, una polera roja y una chaqueta que originalmente era verde, ahora no se nota por lo desteñida que está, me pongo mis botas para nieve, tomo mi morral y salgo de mi departamento.

Tengo que caminar hasta la parada del bus que me lleva a la universidad. Me froto las manos para mantener el calor y me pongo el gorro que traje. Antes de llegar a la parada del bus, me dirigí hacia una cafetería que quedaba cerca y pedí un café. Justo al llegar a la parada un bus llegó, me senté en la última fila al lado de la ventanilla, me puse mis audífonos y empecé a beber mi café.

Llegué temprano, demasiado temprano diría yo, así que me puse a dar vueltas por la universidad, debía admitir que era grande, tenía muchos patios y campos deportivos.

No sé realmente en que pensaba en ese momento, pero al parecer estaba muy distraída, porque no me di cuenta del chico que venía en mi dirección que igual estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Chocamos, el café que tenía se derramó tanto en su ropa como en la mía, mi primer impulso, como siempre, fue gritarle por no ver por dónde iba, sin considerar que yo también estaba distraída. Cuando estaba a punto de gritarle, me di cuenta que me limpiaba, o trataba de limpiar, la ropa. Alzo la mirada y vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, antes de irse me pidió perdón y se fue corriendo.

Al pedirme perdón, me odie por tratar de gritarle y recriminarle una culpa que no era del todo suya. Después de que se fue caí en la cuenta de que sus ojos eran verdes, como es que se me pasó ese detalle. Entonces vi en el suelo un cuaderno, era de tapa gruesa y gris, abrí el cuaderno y vi dibujos de dragones, en el inferior de cada hoja, estaban escritas notas, no llegué a leerlas ya que vi llegar a varias personas, guarde el cuaderno, estaba decidida a devolvérselo al chico de ojos verdes.

Me dirigí hacia el aula donde se supone pasaría mi primera clase. Me senté en el lugar más alejado, no es que fuera una inadaptada social, solo que me sentía mejor sola, poco a poco fueron llegando los demás estudiantes, hasta que llegó el profesor, justo cuando se disponía a empezar la clase alguien tocó la puerta, el profesor abrió la puerta mientras nos decía que sería la última vez que abría a alguien que se hubiera atrasado, al abrir pude ver al chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?-dijo el profesor

-Hiccup Haddock

-Bien Hiccup, déjame decirte que esta será la última vez que entres si vuelves a llegar tarde ¿Está claro?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras el profesor volvía adelante, el chico se sentó a mi lado. Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa, por qué de repente sentí sudor frío en mis manos, por qué sentí miedo con solo voltear a verlo, al fin y al cabo tenía que devolverle el cuaderno.

No tuve el valor de hablarle, en ninguna de las clases, que por coincidencia nos tocaba juntos. No fue hasta la tarde que lo vi en el estacionamiento, así que me anime a acercarme a él.

-Hey...-le dije mientras caminaba en su dirección, en cuánto me vio se sorprendió-¿me recuerdas? Soy la chica de esta mañana, la que te hecho el café-no sé porque le dije eso-ah por cierto me olvide disculparme...eh...Hiccup ¿verdad?-estaba mostrando más seguridad de la que sentía.

-Si...-me dijo con un poco de timidez

-Ah, perdona olvide presentarme, soy Astrid, mucho gusto- le extendí la mano y él me la estrechó.

-Bueno que querías decirme, Astrid-dijo con un poco más de confianza.

-Casi lo olvido, toma-le di su cuaderno-se te cayó esta mañana

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomó el cuaderno- Gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti, no me hubiera dado cuenta- sonrió, mientras guardaba su cuaderno.

-Bueno, nos vemos Hiccup, adiós- le dedique una sonrisa y giré, debía ir a la parada de buses.

-E...espera, no quieres que te lleve a casa, después de todo te debo una...por haberme devuelto mi cuaderno-al voltearme pude notar que tenía un leve sonrojo.

-No, no quisiera molestarte

-Descuida, no será problema-Definitivamente ese chico era único, pensar en eso me provocó un sonrojo, de inmediato roge para que él no lo hubiera notado.

-Bueno, pero es mejor que no intentes nada, ¿Eh?, soy cinta negra en karate y se judo- traté de decirlo lo más seria posible, pero no lo logré y solté una carcajada, de inmediato el se rió.

-Tranquila no intentaré nada- dijo aún riendo-y te protegeré, los delincuentes no podrán con todo esto-señaló sus brazos con músculos inexistentes, ya que era delgado.

-Si claro-dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, te llevo o que

-Claro ¿Cuál es tu auto?- dije mientras buscaba con la mirada un auto.

-¿Auto? ¿De qué hablas?- de inmediato me di cuenta que se dirigía hacia una moto, abrí los ojos, ¿me iba a llevar en una moto?

-Sube y sujétate.

-Hiccup, ¿esto es seguro?

-Claro, solo hay que cuidar que la policía no nos vea.

-¿Por qué?

-Aún no tengo mi licencia-en ese momento arrancó, nunca creí estar tan asustada en mi vida, me aferré como pude a su espalda. Mientras yo temía por mi vida él se reía, empecé a gritarle desesperadamente que se detuviera, poco a poco fue más lento, entonces pude desprender mi cara de su espalda.

Íbamos por la carretera cuando de repente se desvío hacia el bosque, me maravillaba con todo lo que veía, estaba segura de que me veía como una niña ya que Hiccup me veía disimuladamente.

-Estás loco

-Lo sé, ¿pero eso no te gusta?

Decidí no comentar nada más, su pregunta me había hecho sonrojar más de lo necesario, por respuesta Hiccup se rió.

-Sabes Astrid me preguntaba dónde vives, no te puedo dejar en cualquier lugar pensando que es tu casa, no soy adivino.

-Qué raro, pensé que ya lo sabías, ya que te ofreciste a llevarme.

-Sé que puedo parecer acosador, pero créeme, no lo soy.

-Jajaja... Bueno vivo a dos calles de la plaza principal de Berk.

-Que coincidencia, yo vivo por ahí

-Te creeré

-Es enserio, ¿vives en la calle 4?

-Hiccup ¿seguro que no eres un acosador?

Al llegar a la calle 4, le señalé el edificio en el que vivía y él me señaló la casa que quedaba justamente al frente, diciéndome que era ahí donde vivía, como era que no lo vi antes, ¡vivía al frente!

-Bueno my lady, llegamos

-Gracias Hiccup-le dije mientras le devolvía el casco.

En cuanto el se sacó el suyo, pude verlo mejor, tenía unos jeans, una polera verde y una chaqueta café, cabello castaño y sus infaltables ojos verdes, al verlo mejor creí conocerlo de toda la vida.

-Astrid, creo que te conozco de algún lado.

-Y yo creo que tú lees mi mente-sonrió y soltó una leve carcajada

-Bueno nos vemos mañana

-Claro

-No quieres que mañana te lleve

-Después de lo de hoy, prefiero omitirlo

-No me digas que no te encantó.

-No quiero admitirlo

-Como quieras, después de todo me las arreglare para secuestrarte

-No creo que puedas hacerlo, ya sabes se karate y judo.

Se río-Bueno hasta mañana my lady-era la segunda vez que lo decía, aunque debería molestarme que lo dijera, no lo hizo.

-Hasta mañana mi caballero de la mesa redonda- alcé una ceja siguiéndole el juego y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Sentí que me vio un buen rato, se río y luego entró a su casa. Entré a mi departamento, me apoye en la puerta y solté un leve suspiro, sonreí.

"Después de todo no creo que haya sido tan malo echarle el café" pensé divertida.

Me asome a mi ventana para ver el cielo nublado, traducción, para ver la casa del chico de ojos verdes, entonces me di cuenta de que mi ventana colindaba con la de él. Lo vi entrar a su habitación, una oleada de sentimientos subió a mi cabeza, de inmediato me tiré al suelo, como podía ser eso posible, es que el universo conspiraba en mi contra o que, no solo él estaba en mi universidad, no solo pasábamos las mismas clases, no solo vivía frente mío, ahora la ventana de su habitación estaba al frente de mi ventana.

Como puedo salir de esto, me da pena levantarme y solo decirle "Hey al parecer nuestras ventanas están frente a frente". Definitivamente los dioses me odian.

Ligeramente me arrastré a cerrar las cortinas, todo parecía estar yendo bien cuando de repente tropiezo con una alfombra que oportunamente estaba en mi camino. Doy una vuelta en el aire, suelto un pequeño grito y me golpeó mi espalda, aún en el suelo me río por lo torpe que fui.

-¿Astrid?

"No, no puede ser me vio, que hago, que le digo"

-¿Astrid eres tú?

"No soy tu abuelita, si será idiota"

Oí que se había marchado y me paré con mucho cuidado, ya no estaba ahí. Alguien quiere decirme porque los dioses me odian, por que conspiran contra mí, es que no tienen algo mejor que hacer.

Apenas pude levantarme, pude ver que ya no estaba en su habitación, cerré las cortinas y revise si eran lo suficientemente oscuras para que no se pudiera ver nada. Tengo que lavarme la cara, esta roja, casi casi como un tomate.

No quiero cocinar, mejor pido comida china, pondré una película, me pondré mi pijama y al fin podré descansar. De repente suena el intercomunicador de mi departamento, debe ser el que trae la comida china. Recibo la comida y le doy el dinero.

Al terminar de comer el sueño me ganó, y no me di cuenta que me quede dormida. Desperté con el sonido del intercomunicador, otro día no es posible, que rápido pasó todo, aún no puedo creer lo que pasó ayer.

Vuelve a sonar el intercomunicador, quien será a estas horas, o es más ¿Qué hora es?

-Señorita Hofferson, un muchacho la busca

"¿Muchacho? No será...Dioses"

-Ahora bajo

Es increíble, está ahí, en la puerta de mi edificio, no pasaba un día y ya estaba ansiosa de verlo. Cuando bajaba por las gradas recién me di cuenta del estado en el que bajaba. Pijama azul y amarilla, pantuflas de conejitos y mi trenza deshecha, traté como pude de parecer presentable; que es lo que me pasa, si fuera otra persona no me hubiera preocupado tanto.

-Buenos días Astrid- el ya estaba vestido para ir a la universidad, acaso me quede dormida.

-Hiccup ¿Qué hora es?

-Siquiera un hola

-Hola ¿Qué hora es Hiccup?

-Ya cerca de las 7:45

-Dioses- exclamé y salí, literalmente volando hacia mi departamento, me cambié, me lave la cara y como pude me hice una trenza, no había tiempo para desayunar, tomé mi morral y volví a salir corriendo, sin importarme el desorden que dejaba. Salí del edificio como un bólido, sin darme cuenta lo descortés que había sido con Hiccup; no iba a llegar a tiempo, que es lo que haría, cuando llegué a la parada de buses, agotada y jadeando, una moto se estacionó frente a mí.

Aparte de ser descortés, me había olvidado por completo que Hiccup se había ofrecido llevarme, me había pasado de largo sin darme cuenta de su existencia, aún así ahí estaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Quieres que te lleve my lady?

Solo llegué a asentir con mi cabeza, me pasó un casco y me subí a la moto.

-¿Por qué me esperaste?

-Sentí que debía hacerlo

-¿Aún sabiendo que llegarías tarde?

-Sip

-¿Seguro que no te caíste de cabeza cuando eras un bebé?

-¿Segura que no te encanta eso de mí?

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra

-No te respondí con otra pregunta, solo que mi primera respuesta a tu pregunta fue otra pregunta.

-¿Te sientes bien confundiéndome?

-Definitivamente

Me sentía rara, estaba hablando con él como si lo conociera de toda mi vida, era completamente una sensación extraña, no podía evitar sonreír estúpidamente cuando sentía el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración.

Dioses tengo que evitar pensar en él de esta manera, apenas lo conocí ayer, es que el universo parece estar armando un complot contra mí, parece querer que este con él.

"Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?"

**Les encantó, si, no. Si lo sé los molesto, pero quiero saber si está bien. Díganmelo. ****Escríbanme **

Con toda la latosidad del mundo se despide.

_Once Ler 23_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bueno si el universo desea que salga con ese chico, no creo poder evitarlo, aunque eso signifique rendirme y si lo acepto me estoy rindiendo.

Ya no puedo guardar esto más, un día más y me volveré loca, ya estuvieron suficientes seis meses de sueños y miradas cruzadas. Ya no soporto seguir pensando en él de esa manera, ya no soporto soñar con él.

Ya no soporto pensar en su aroma, en sus delgados labios, en su cabello desarreglado, en su sonrisa. Ya no soporto perderme en el verde de sus ojos cuando lo veo. No soporto imaginar que en las noches me rodea con sus brazos, no soporto imaginar su respiración en mi cuello.

No puedo seguir así tengo que decirle que pienso en él, que sueño con él; tengo que decirle lo mucho que me gusta, lo mucho que he llegado a quererle.

Un mensaje servirá le digo lo que siento y fin, no mejor una cita, si una cita será lo mejor, pero eso sí le envío un mensaje para pedírselo.

_..._

**Astrid Hofferson.**

_Hey Hiccup._

_Astrid viste qué hora es._

_Ni te espantes._

_Sé que no estabas dormido aún._

_Da igual._

_Igual ya estaba por irme a dormir._

_No creo._

_Sigues trabajando en tu proyecto de Ecología._

_¿Verdad?_

_¿Astrid me estás espiando?_

_Tal vez solo te conozco demasiado._

_¿Para qué me necesitas?_

_¿Qué necesito una razón para hablar contigo?_

_No, solo que siempre que me hablas es por qué quieres algo_

_No es siempre._

_Bueno da igual._

_¿Qué necesitas? ¿Dinero?_

_Mira como me malinterpretas._

_No soy una interesada._

_Entonces..._

_¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?_

_¡¿QUÉ!?_

_¿Quieres morir joven, verdad?_

_Estaba bromeando._

_Vamos deja de jugar y dime qué quieres._

_Me preguntaba si..._

_¿Podríamos tener una cita?_

_Luego soy yo el que se golpeó la cabeza de bebe._

_¿Estás bien?_

_No de ese modo idiota._

_Entonces, ¿como una cita de amigos?_

_Si, una cita de amigos._

_Bien ¿Dónde quiere ir my lady?_

_Al cine._

_A las seis estaría bien._

_Bueno entonces ahí nos vemos._

_OK._

**Visto: 01:56**

**Escribiendo...**

**_Astrid, me gustas._**

**No enviar.**

_..._

_Dioses, yo iba a pedirle lo mismo, pero sin la tonta etiqueta de "cita de amigos" o tal vez si, realmente ya no se, desde la primera vez que Astrid me vio de cierto modo me volví tonto, de repente en mi cerebro hubo una masacre general de neuronas, simplemente deje de razonar normalmente._

_Aún no sé si tendré el valor de decirle todo el maremoto de sentimientos que tengo cuando la veo, sé que es necesario hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo, porque ya no podré soportarlo si no lo hago._

_O no, o tendría que retrasarlo, ponerle una excusa tonta para que yo tenga tiempo y elabore un plan en el que le diga todo apropiadamente, creo que es mejor._

_Necesito un plan, un diabólicamente inteligente plan._

_..._

Me había alistado lo más rápido que podía, estaba demasiado emocionada y no quería llegar tarde, mágicamente en mi celular solo habían canciones románticas, antes las hubiera saltado, pero me sorprendí a mi misma cantándolas.

Había llegado temprano al cine así que esperé, esperé, esperé, esperé y esperé. Pensé que le había sucedido algo, en realidad eso era un engaño a mí misma, me había dejado plantada. No, él no era así, otro engaño a mi inteligencia, sabía que no iba a llegar, lo supe después de veinte minutos de espera.

Ya estaba al límite de mi paciencia y de mi buen humor, cuando llegó un mensaje:

_"Perdona. Problemas familiares. Te lo compensaré :)"_

No podía enojarme con él, no tengo permitido enojarme con él, como es posible que me controle de esa manera. Como es que pasé de solo saludarlo de manera normal a emocionarme y sonreír cuando él llega, como pasé de tratarlo como a uno de mis amigos a tratarlo como si fuera lo único importante para mí.

-Estás enamorada-me dijo Ruffnut ayer.

-Estás loca ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada?

-Claro es obvio, sonríes cada vez que lo ves-furiosa yo le baje el gorro que tenía, hasta su nariz.

-Hola chicas-saludó inoportunamente Hiccup e involuntariamente sonreí.

-¿Ves? Estás sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes ver con eso en la cara Ruffnut?-preguntó divertido

-Lo mismo me preguntó yo.

Después de esa conversación me había decidido a decirle todo a Hiccup, pero me dejó plantada, no es como que me vaya a enojar por esa niñería o que lo vaya a ignorar por mucho tiempo, solo que dejarme plantada a mí, nadie me deja plantada y vive para contarlo.

Aunque no tenía permitido enojarme con él, tampoco podía hacerle daño; Dioses por que tiene ese control sobre mí.

Hace media hora que estoy dando vueltas en mi cama, no puedo conciliar el sueño, no dejo de pensar en que pasó, porque no fue a "nuestra cita", no creo que haya tenido problemas familiares vi como es su relación con sus padres, son una familia feliz literalmente. Tal vez algo le molestó de mí y a cada "cita" que le invite solo pondrá una excusa tonta.

No, como es posible que piense en Hiccup de esa manera, él no es así, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es así.

Debería dormir, tengo que hacerlo para aclarar mi mente y poder encontrar las palabras correctas para...ya no sé para qué.

Por favor que se detenga, que se detenga este sentimiento que he ido creando por él.

...

"Otro día nublado con posibles precipitaciones en Berk, la temperatura está mañana es de 5 grados..."

La mañana en Berk estaba fría, Hiccup decidió dormir un poco más, de repente su madre lo llamó desde abajo:

-Hiccup llegarás tarde.

A regañadientes se levantó y se cambió, como siempre sus jeans, una polera verde y una chaqueta, tomó su desayuno, se despidió de su madre y fue al garaje para sacar su moto, al alzar la vista vio a Astrid y una especie de miedo lo invadió, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, ella era ruda y tosca, quizá es lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Acercarse a ella era lo indicado, ella no lo iba a ignorar, ella no solo iba a mirarlo con desprecio y luego irse, no, ella no era así.

-Hey Astrid ¿te llevo?- dijo mirando a su moto.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, Hiccup sintió una oleada de alivio, definitivamente Astrid no podía enojarse con él.

-Claro-ella subió a su moto y cumplieron con toda la rutina que habían creado entre ellos en seis meses.

-Y...-empezó Astrid-¿Cuándo piensas reponerme nu..nu..estra...-tartamudeo

-...¿nuestra cita...de...AMIGOS?

-Si...eso-dijo Astrid un poco más aliviada.

-No lo sé...creo que te avisaré

De repente un silencio incómodo se creo, nunca llegaron a tener este tipo de silencios, por lo general tenían algo de qué hablar, pero Astrid se atrevió a abrir un tema que ambos trataban de negar u ocultar, ellos se gustaban todos lo sabían solo ellos trataban de ignorarlo.

Al llegar a la universidad ambos seguían sin poder pensar algo para decirle al otro, para aliviar la tensión creada. Al bajar de la moto, Astrid miró fijamente a Hiccup y lo golpeó en el hombro rudamente.

-Au-se quejó Hiccup-¿Por qué fue eso?

-Eso fue por haberme dejado plantada-Hiccup sonrió, Astrid no estaba enojada con él.

-Y esto...-tímida y delicadamente le plantó un beso en su mejilla-por todo lo demás.

Hiccup quedó sumamente sorprendido por lo que había hecho, la miró con los ojos abiertos, ella se sonrojó, se alejó primero lentamente y después salió corriendo. Él no pudo moverse de su lugar, no podía creer que ella lo haya besado, en la mejilla, pero un beso es un beso.

No pudo evitar sonreír, ya era hora de llevar a cabo su diabólicamente inteligente plan.

Al terminar las clases se fue corriendo a su casa, era ahora o nunca, y él la quería suficiente como para revelarle uno de sus secretos, este formaba parte de la sorpresa después de todo.

Alistaba todo rápidamente y cada momento veía de reojo sus notas, nada tendría que salir mal, él había previsto cada detalle solo faltaba un mensaje y la confirmación de Astrid.

_"Lista para que te reponga tu cita ;D"_

_"Claro, dime el día, la hora y el lugar y ahí te veo"_

El intercomunicador sonó en el departamento de Astrid, con fastidio dejó su cómoda posición en su sofá y contestó.

-Un muchacho la busca, señorita Hofferson

Astrid bajo casi corriendo dando pequeños saltos en el aire, con que excusa vendría Hiccup ahora.

-Mmm... Que tal hoy, en este momento y el lugar, bueno ya lo verás.

Astrid se sonrojo levemente y subió a cambiarse, no podía creer que iba a tener una cita con Hiccup en ese mismo momento, no podía imaginar el lugar a dónde le llevaría, tratándose de Hiccup cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-Ok mi caballero, ¿dónde va a llevarme?-dijo Astrid mientras terminaba de trenzarse su cabello.

-Ya lo verá my lady, después de todo es una sorpresa.

Ambos subieron a la moto y Astrid se aferró a la espalda de Hiccup como era su costumbre, Hiccup trató de encender la moto, pero no pudo, de repente de la moto empezó a salir humo, ambos bajaron rápidamente, Astrid miró extrañada a Hiccup él solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dioses, si la hice revisar con Gobber ayer-murmuró Hiccup nervioso

Astrid no pudo hacer más que mirarlo con curiosidad y un poco de pena, y no pudo evitar hacerle preguntas estúpidas:

-¿Está todo bien?

-Claro.. n..no...No nada está bien-miró a Astrid preocupado- Astrid ¿me ayudarías a llevarlo al taller de Gobber?

-Bueno...-dijo Astrid con desgano- pero...la...

-Sobre la cita, será hoy no te preocupes

Para su buena suerte el taller de Gobber no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Hiccup, tuvieron que empujar la moto apenas dos calles.

-Hiccup-lo saludó emocionado Gobber, pero luego vio a Astrid y dijo muy pícaramente-¿Ella es tu novia?

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid se sonrojaron-No...No, no, no- replicaron ambos- No somos novios- dijeron finalmente al unísono...

-Ah sí claro...-dijo sarcásticamente- Hiccup ¿Qué le pasó a tu moto?- exclamó dándose cuenta del estado de la moto.

-No le sé, solo empezó a salir humo.

-Mmm... Esto es serio-dijo revisando la moto-espero que no hayas tenido planes importantes.

Hiccup maldijo entre dientes y miró a Astrid apenado, Astrid a su vez le sonrió tristemente.

Al salir del taller de Gobber, Hiccup estaba decepcionado, triste y avergonzado; Astrid no encontraba las palabras correctas para consolarlo.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otr...

-¿Otro día? No te prometí que iba a ser hoy y hoy va a ser.

-Entonces tomemos un taxi.

-No, al lugar al que vamos no se llega en taxi, espero que no te moleste caminar.

No, a Astrid no le molestaba caminar un corto tramo, pero Hiccup no le dijo que tenían que caminar hasta el acantilado, a la mitad del camino ambos ya estaban muriéndose del cansancio. Ninguno podía soportar dar un paso más, hasta que decidieron descansar, Hiccup se sentó en una piedra y con esfuerzo se sacó su pierna ortopédica.

-¿Tienes una pierna ortopédica?- dijo Astrid con asombro

-¿Se me nota mucho?-preguntó Hiccup sarcástico

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-dijo Astrid mientras le pedía su pierna con gestos

-Porque no me lo habías preguntado

-¿Cómo perdiste la pierna?

-Se puede decir que en un accidente de vuelo-dijo Hiccup con algo de pesar, Astrid se dio cuenta de esto y decidió no preguntar más.

Volvieron a caminar, con pausas largas, llegaron a la cima del acantilado casi en el ocaso; la vista desde ese lugar era asombroso, en especial por los rayos el sol que poco a poco dejaban de alumbrar Berk, Astrid entendió de inmediato porque Hiccup la había llevado ahí, valía la pena todo por lo que habían pasado.

-Y ¿qué te parece?

-Asombroso

-Si lo sé, siempre que vienen aquí dicen lo mismo-murmuró Hiccup lo suficiente fuerte para que Astrid lo oyera.

-¡¿VIENEN!? A que te refieres con vienen-Astrid de repente se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso y se tranquilizó-Acaso no soy la primera...-Ooops eso también sonó mal-...me refiero a...

-Si no eres la primera- dijo tajante y un poco arrogante, se preparó para el golpe que, si sus cálculos salían bien, le daría Astrid; evidentemente el golpe en el hombro no se hizo esperar, Hiccup perdió el equilibrio y como estaba al borde del acantilado, cayó.

...

-¡HICCUP!

Solté un grito, que juro que se oyó en todo Berk, no lo había golpeado tan fuerte, no pude creerlo, de inmediato me precipité hacia el borde del acantilado, esperé encontrar su cuerpo inerte aún flotando en el mar, cuando lo vi sonriéndome, volando, sobre un dragón negro, esperen ¿un dragón? ¿Qué demonios...?

Lo sabía está muerto, y su alma está sonriéndome con gallardía ahora, pero no puedo explicar el dragón así que... ¿Qué demonios pasó?

-Mentía, eres la primera que viene aquí, así como eres la primera en ver a Thootless-dijo sonriendo, mientras señalaba al dragón.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Eres un idiota!-le grité mientras le lanzaba pequeñas piedras que iba recogiendo mientras me acercaba a él-¿Está es una técnica de seducción? Si es así ya sé porqué no tienes novia.

Estando tan enojada no pude ver ni siquiera dónde llegaban mis proyectiles o que es lo que hacía Hiccup mientras yo le gritaba, de repente resbalé y caí por el acantilado y solté un grito que podría competir con el que solté cuando Hiccup "cayó".

-Yo diría que mi técnica está funcionando al fin y al cabo-me había rescatado y me sostenía en sus brazos.

-Eres un imbécil, pero aún así gracias y ¿podrías bajarme de esta cosa?

-Se llama Toothless y claro.

Estoy mirando curiosamente al dragón, es de hermoso color negro y tiene unos gigantes ojos verdes que son iguales a los de Hiccup y tiene una prótesis en su cola, bueno ya sé cuál fue el accidente de vuelo. Cuándo me disponía a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Hiccup, él me interrumpió.

-Se que quieres preguntarme millones de cosas, pero antes que nada debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre él.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien, empiezo, él es Thootless, le puse ese nombre porque primero pensé que no tenía dientes, pero como podrás ver-señaló la boca del dragón y vi que no tenía dientes, pero de repente salieron de sus encías dientes blancos y puntiagudos-tiene dientes retráctiles. También te preguntarás porque rayos tengo un dragón, bueno verás mi familia desciende de la dinastía noruega o más propiamente dicho de los vikingos, todas esas personas cuidaban a los dragones, porque les eran de mucha ayuda. Entonces por siglos y siglos los dragones han confiado en el pueblo noruego, es así como a mi familia le toca cuidarlos.

Al ver que no decía nada el continuó:

-Es por eso que habían dragones dibujados en el cuaderno que se me cayó, el día que nos conocimos. Yo me dedico a estudiar las múltiples variedades de dragones. Y bueno ya habrás deducido como es que yo perdí mi pierna y Thootless parte de su cola-dijo señalando al dragón- Nos pusieron una trampa, cazadores, si es que te preguntas quiénes, ellos también saben de los dragones a pesar de que guardamos el secreto de los dragones muy bien.

No sé cómo reaccionar, que decirle, es una historia extraordinaria tengo que contárselo a alguien. El me mira en busca de una respuesta y yo empiezo a correr; correr sin decirle nada, buena idea Astrid; debe estar sorprendido por mi reacción, bueno no es el único.

Corro tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten, de repente siento dos grandes garras que me sujetan por los hombros y me elevan lentamente ya no puedo sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. Elevo la vista y puedo ver a Thootless y encima de él, por supuesto, Hiccup.

-¡Bájame!-grité lo más fuerte que mi garganta permitió.

-No hasta que me prometas de VERDAD que no le dirás a nadie sobre Thootless.

-Bueno, lo prometo-dije con resignación

Me dejó en una rama del árbol más grande que encontró, apenas podía sostenerme, cuando me equilibre él me ofreció su mano.

-¿Un paseo my lady?-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No puedo negarme y menos ahora que estoy a kilómetros del suelo, saltar o tratar de escapar significaría suicidio, así que debo de resignarme a dar un paseo.

Subo a Thootless y veo a Hiccup, arrepentida por haber corrido me abrazo a su espalda y espero que Thootless despegue.

...

-Thootless con cuidado-dijo Hiccup con tranquilidad

El dragón despegó bruscamente, obviamente estaba molesto por el comportamiento de esa chica rubia, de la que su amigo le hablaba cada vez que se veían, aunque no sabía que le veía su amigo a ella.

Thootless dio unas cuantas vueltas y caídas en picada, mientras Astrid gritaba que por favor se detuviera, él no paró a pesar de que Hiccup trataba inútilmente de pararlo, chocaron un par de veces y entonces Astrid empezó a gritar que lo sentía, disminuyó la velocidad, subió, alto muy alto y dejó que su amigo lo condujera.

La vista desde allá arriba era simplemente indescriptible, Astrid no podía dejar de asombrarse; ya era de noche y la luz de la luna los alumbraba, entonces cuando los tres disfrutaban de la tranquilidad y el silencio, Hiccup se paró:

-Hiccup ¿Qué haces?

-Sé que te encantó volar encima de un dragón, pero no prefieres volar por tu cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto- y entonces saltó de Thootless y de sus costados salieron dos aletas plegables que simulaban ser alas, dio unas cuantas piruetas en el aire y se puso de espaldas al suelo de modo que pudiera ver a Astrid.

-¿Vienes?-le dijo con cierto aire provocativo, Astrid levantó una ceja y saltó. No, de ninguna manera se perdería esta oportunidad.

Astrid cayó prácticamente sobre Hiccup y lo desestabilizó, giraron en el aire mucho tiempo hasta que Hiccup tomó de la cintura a Astrid, ella se sonrojó y no me hace falta decir que también lo hizo Hiccup. Estaban tan tranquilos cuando de golpe se les atravesó una montaña, Hiccup empezó a llamar a Thootless desesperadamente, cuando estaban a unos centímetros de chocar Thootless los salvó, envolviéndolos con sus alas y cuerpo; se desplomaron en el suelo, Hiccup y Astrid salieron rodando de las alas de Thootless, abrazados.

Astrid cayó finalmente sobre Hiccup, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él, se veía realmente guapo.

"¿Por qué tengo la tentación de besarte?" pensó Astrid

-No lo sé, pero yo siento lo mismo-dijo Hiccup

Qué, ahora también leía su mente, Astrid se levantó bruscamente sin evitar darle un rodillazo a Hiccup en el estómago.

Al levantarse, Hiccup estaba muy adolorido y rojo, le dijo a Astrid muy quedamente que volvieran al acantilado. Otra vez volvió el silencio incómodo, hasta que llegaron a la cima seguidos por Thootless.

-Gracias...-susurró Astrid

Hiccup la miró con extrañeza, ¿qué? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo gracias? si, el plan había salido bien, bueno aún faltaba un detalle

-...por...-continúo Astrid con la mirada clavada en el suelo-...tod...- Hiccup la besó antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, muy suavemente, con delicadeza. Al terminar de besarla Hiccup fue el que miró al suelo, no fue por mucho tiempo porque de repente sintió que una mano le jalaba de la polera, Astrid le obligó a verla antes de devolverle el beso, esta vez con pasión y maestría; Astrid pasó sus brazos por detrás el cuello de Hiccup, mientras él la tomó por la cintura.

Alguna cosas del plan de Hiccup habían salido mal, como todo plan, pero otras salieron _perfectas._

...

_Hiccup ¿dónde estás?_

_Mira por la ventana._

Astrid miró por la ventana y lo vio sonriente como siempre, sobre Thootless, Hiccup le indicó con señas que saliera a su encuentro, ella no lo dudó ni un segundo, tomó su morral y subió a los pupitres y saltó por la ventana, nadie en su clase se dio cuenta. Cayó detrás de Hiccup y lo abrazó como siempre, por la espalda.

Definitivamente iban a ir a otro lugar que Hiccup descubrió o al mar o al otro lado del mundo, porque tratándose de Hiccup cualquier cosa podría pasar.

...***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Y quedó, me encantó escribirlo, espero que les haya encantado leerlo.**

**Reviews, no se olviden, para saber si les encantó**

**Gracias a todas por leerlo y si les interesa**

**voy a escribir otro fic de HTTYD.**

_Con toda la latosidad del mundo se despide:_

_OnceLer23_


End file.
